Grasping the Night
by elementalfiredragon
Summary: Things become intresting when Emmett bets Bella to do something something that both Edward and Bella want to do. Will she? EdwardBella obviously set after Eclipse. Read and Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm only using them for my entertainment and yours.

**A.N**. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated!! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

**BPOV** – At Charlie's house

"Edward?" Bella asked groggily because she just woke up.

"Yeah love?" Edward said laughing as he saw Bella's disheveled appearance from sleeping.

"I've been thinking, don't you think it's time for you to change me. I mean, it's been two weeks since the whole incident with Victoria and nothing has changed – between us I mean."

"I've told you before Bella, I'm not changing you until you marry me."

Just hearing the word 'marry' sent shivers up my spine, at least I'm going to marry my Greek god. "But why not?"

"Because I won't change you until I know you're mine forever," Edward replied and gave me one of his cheeky grins.

"I could always go to Carlisle." I tired.

"Now Bella, I know you'll never do that. But there are other things we could do." Edward suggested while trying to snake his hand up my shirt."

"No Edward," I said slapping his hand away, "Not until we're married."

"But you wont we're almost married, I think this counts," Edward wined.

"Exactly," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ok then, Alice wants to see you to go over a few things for the wedding."

"Okay then, but I need to get dressed first." I said as I rolled out of bed.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes please."

While Edward went downstairs to get my breakfast, I got ready for the day. While I was putting on my shirt, I cool hand rested on my shoulder and I nearly screamed. But then another hand covered my mouth. I then noticed the painted nails and realized it was Alice.

"God Alice, will you stop scaring me like that," I hissed.

"Sorry, but I didn't want Edward to come running up here." She laughed musically.

After looking at my clothes she said, "Tsk, Tsk, Bella, wear these clothes instead and follow your heart."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes," I protested as she held out a bag.

Once I took the bag Alice left and I heard a crash come from downstairs. Worried, I threw on the clothes and ran into the kitchen and found Emmett on the floor with Edward holding him in a hammer lock.

"What's going on here," I said slightly confused.

**EPOV**

"What's going on here?" my angel said with a look of confusion that was adorable.

"When I came downstairs, Emmett was thinking inappropriate things about you." I said.

"I was only here on account of Alice," he protested, 'She says that you're supposed to allow Bella to do whatever she wants."

"And what if I don't" I growled.

"You'd never be able to say no to a gorgeous woman like that."

That did it; I threw Emmett to the ground and put him into another hammerlock.

"Well love, this arse _here_ was making fun of you and I had to stop him."

"Emmett is this true." Bella said.

"No, I was complimenting you." He said trying to cover his ass.

I let him go anyway and got a good look at what my angel was wearing. She looked so mouth watering and I almost lunged at her. She was wearing a short dark blue skirt and a tan blouse that was quite revealing.

"Bella, have you seen what you're wearing?" I asked trying to restrain myself.

**BPOV**

I looked down to see what Edward and Emmett were gaping at and noticed the clothes that Alice made me wear. This must've been driving Edward crazy and then I remembered what Alice told me, _Wear these and follow your heart today._ An idea came into my head and I decided to act on it and went over to Edward who was making me breakfast and wrapped my arms around him letting my hand slowly ravel downwards. But Edwards hand caught mine.

"Not here and not now."

"Why not?" I whined using the same tone as he did earlier.

"Because I'm cooking and I don't want your food to burn."

"Fine," I said and went to sit down like a child and smirked at my childish expression as he brought me my food and took a seat across from me. When I was finished I went to the sink, cleaned up my dishes and sat down in his lap.

"Okay honey, let's go." My god said.

I locked the door and got into my truck to endure further torture ad Edward's house.

**A.N**. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank You. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks to all of my great readers and reviewers. You guys rock. So without further adieu, here's the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

When they went inside they were met by Alice who was bouncing on her toes because she saw me giving up my time from Edward to be with her.

"Come on Bella let's go." She said grabbing me. She carried me upstairs obviously too happy to ask my permission and set me down on her bed.

"Alice why must you do this?" I asked.

"We have to go over the plans for the wedding. Plus, we're giving Edward time to hung."

"Why is he going hunting." I asked, "His eyes were gold this morning."

"Didn't he tell you?" Alice said, obviously not wanting to give anything away.

"No, but I'd be very interested to find out."

"Well then your going to find out later tonight."

"Come on Alice, please?" I asked

"Nope, now lets get going, we have a lot of things to go over."

Alice started going over dates, scheduals, invitations, and the guest list. I had to stop her before she invited half of Forks. I wanted to keep the wedding small so I ended up cutting her list in half. When we were done it was almost noon and I was getting hungry. When I went downstairs my lunch was waiting on the table along with a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave, but Alice told me that I was in for quite a night. I'll be home somewhere around three and I want you to stay away from Emmett when we get back. He's starting to be a royal pain and I don't want him suggesting perverted things to you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Edward Masen Cullen_

It was around 12:30 when i finished my lunch and Alice was done with her toucher...for now.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"Well how about we go to Port Angeles." I started.

"And go shopping!" Alice exclaimed with high hopes.

"Well, yes. Book shopping."

"Book shopping?" Alice asked looking somewhat forlorn and puzzled.

"Yeah I need a new book to read and Edward recommended a few good ones, so how about we take your porche."

"Yeah!" Alice exclaimed as she dragged me to the garage. I got in the yellow porche and bucked in. When Alice started the car I closed my eyes not daring to look at the spedomiter while we drove. All of a sudden my pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi love, I'm on my way home." Edward answered.

"Oh really, did you bag any mountain lions."

"Yes I did." Edward said happily.

Alice held her hand out motioning that she wanted to talk to him so I handed her the phone. They talked for a second with their super fast and super soft speech and the car door opened.

"I didn't want Bella to endure you're whining anymore." Edward said as he pulled me from the car and into the kiss. When our lips met, his hand snuck up my blouse and ran his cold hands over my skin. Behind him, I noticed Emmett fake gagging and I had tried to stifle a chuckle as Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Ow what did you do that for?"

"We do the exact same thing, so knock it off." she scolded.

Back at Edward's house, he took me to our room and locked the door behind him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Carlisle is working an extra shift, Esme is off with Alice, Rosalie is picking out a bridesmade dress, and Emmett and Jasper went to run an errand for me."

"Emmett is doing something for you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I bribed him to do it."

"So we're alone?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." He pulled me in for another kiss and this time he didn't take advantage of my hands yet, but picked me up and put me on the bed while I undid his shirt. He pushed up against me and I could feel his arousal digging into my thigh. He removed my shirt and bra and I deepened the kiss. I felt his abs clench underneath so I licked them and moved my hand farther south but to my surprise I heard a deep humming sound come from him.

"Edward, are you humming?"

"Yes my love."

"Oh, ok." I said as I continued my investigation.

When I made it to his pants, i undid his belt extremely slowly and felt him squirm.

"Bella, please." He begged.

I've reduced him to begging. I thought happily.

"Alright." I took his pants and boxers off that were failing to hide his prominent arousal. I took him in my hand and played with him. Every once in a while he'd jerk and hum to keep me going. After i had my fun I slid my way up to his face and kissed him.

"You're turn."

"With pleasure."

EPOV

I took her neglected breasts in my hands and took one into my mouth and nibbled on it. My angel looked so perfect as she arched her back. When a soft moan escaped her I reached down to take off her panties. When i grabbed them, they were soaked which made it harder to resist.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked as I got ready to enter her.

"Yes, god yes, please do it now." She gasped.

I was just about to enter her but then the door to my room opened.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I saw who it was.


	3. Chapter 3 The real one

**A.N. Sorry about the delay in the chapters. I've been pretty busy. So here's chatper 3. Read and Review please!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the characthers from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I am only using them for my entertainment and yours.**

**Due to some graphic sexual content, reader discretion is advised. Thank you. :D**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Last night I accidentally posted 2 as 3. THIS is the real chapter 3. It was an accident. My mind doesn't work very well when it's tired I guess. lol Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

Edward POV

The door opened behind me and I saw Jaster and Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Jaster, Emmett!" I yelled.

Bella covered up and the blankets fell off of me. When Emmet saw me, he busted out laughing. I put my pants back on and lunged at him and closed the door behind me so Bella could have some privacy. I grabbed Emmett in a policeman's hold and took him outside.

"What did you do that for?"

"We were done with our errand and we had nothing else do to."

"So you decided to envade my personal space?" I growled

"Well i wasn't expecting you two to be...busy."

"Emmet Arthur Cullen!" a voice called from behind us. We turned around to find Rosalie storming towards us.

"Oh crap." he said

Rosalie came over and grabbed Emmett by the ear and dragged him into teh wodos. At that moment Bella came outside in some clothes she had left in case she slept over.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"What was all what about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Edward, I heard Emmet, what's with this errand you had Emmett do for you?"

"I was goign to get to that. I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you. Close your eyes."

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes whlie Edward led me somewhere. I tripped at least twice but Edward caught me, he should've known that leading me with my eyes closed was a bad idea.

"Alright you can open them." Edward said in my ear.

We were in front of the garage with Edward standing in front of the doors.

"Oh no, Edward what did you do?" I whinned.

"You said I could get you a faster car, so I did." he opened teh garage door and next to Alice's porche was a new Lamborghin. **(sp?)**

When I looked around I didnt' see my truck anywhere" Edward where's my truck?"

WEll...I had Emmett and Jasper trade it in for you." He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back and said, "I know you'll missed the truck but somethings you have to let go. So do you want to drive your new car?"

"Where are we going to go?"

"I thought we could go out to the meadow."

So we got in teh car and starte dit. At first I didn't realize it started, but a soft purr emitted from the engine. To make Edward happy, I sped out of the garage and headed towards the meadow at a speed of 85 mph. Halfway there I found my need for speed and accelerated to 95 mph. I looked over at Edward and saw him smiling at me. Soon we wre at teh trail leading to the meadow and I got on Edward's back.

Edward's POV

Sitting in teh new car with my angel was a good experience for me. When she started the car, she threw it in reverse and flew out of the driveway, almost hitting Emmett in the process. When we were halfway there I felt the car accelerate and I watched the spedometer creep to 95 and stared at her. _What have I done to her_? I asked myself. When we were at the trail, Bella jumped on my back and we headed off.

In a matter of minutes we reached the meadow. When I set her down, her knees wobbled and she started to wobble but I caught her before she hit the ground. But then my lages came out from udner me and we both fell to the ground. My angel laughed, "Edward do you really think I fell accidentally. We've been dating for two eyars now, do you really think your speed would bother me now?"

"I guess not." I laughed. I pulled Bella in for a kiss and she returned it with just as much passion. Then I felt her tounge pass over my bottom lip so I deepened the kiss and crushed her warm body against mine. Then things started to heating up, my angel's hands found their way to my buttons and started to undo them. All of a sudden I started humming when she pressed her soft warm skin to mine.

_Edward I need to talk to you NOW!! _Emmett screamed mentally

_Edward I need to see Bella ASAP. _Alice said

I sighed and got off of her. "Alice wants to see you and Emmett wants to talk to me.

"Why now?"

"Don't know." I shrugged.

Bella hopepd on my back and we went back to the car. When my Bella started the car she lightly kissed my cheek, threw the car into reverse, and spead onto the highway. I took a look at the speedometer and it read 105 mph. I smiled to myself and thought, _I've created a monster_.

Bella POV

When we got in the car I knew Edward was feeling pretty dissapointed right now, so when I started the car I kissed him on the cheek. Then I threw it into reverse and spead onto the highway. We were at the houe in no time and when I got out of the car Edward pulled me into a hug.

"How do you like your present?" he asked happily.

"I love it" I said thowing my arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"Alice knows we're home and she's starting to get angry."

I headed inside to find Alice and Rosalie sitting on the stairs. When the saw me they jumped up and grabbed me into a hug.

"Congradulations!" they yelled.

"What for?"

"On making our dear brother Edward open up." Alice replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We know what happened." Rosalie answered.

"I guess Alice saw me in a vision." I mumbled aloud blushing a deep red.

"That's how Alice found out," Rosalie replied, "But I watched you through the window."

"What!" I yelled. "How come Edward didn't hear your thoughts?"

"Let's just say his mind was elsewere."

"So you know about him humming then?"

"Yes we do." Alice smiled.

"Why do you hum?"

"Well when vampires are happy or content they hum, like when Jasper runs his hand near my..." Alice said as she moved Jasper's hand.

"ALICE!" Edward growled. Stop thinking.

"Oops." Alice giggled.

"And I hum when Emmet rubs my..." Rosalie said as she took Emmet's hand and did the same.

"ROSALIE!" Edward roared. You too.

"So now you've been educated in humming."

"Yes," I aswered with a evil smile.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed. The fourth chapter will be up soon and when I say soon, I mean like in the next day or two. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry about the screw up for Chapter 3, I'll try not to accidentally post double chapters. So to make it up, I'm posting Chapters 4 and 5. XD Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only using them for my entertainment and yours.**

**Reader's Discretion is advised for strong sexual content. Read at your own risk**

Chapter 4 – The Challenge

Edward POV

Knowing what was ahead of her, I hugged my angel extra tight.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked

"It's just something stupid." I confessed

"What?"

"I bet against Emmett that you could make him hum."

"But what if I don't?" Bella asked fearfully.

"I can't be anywhere near you until the wedding."

"Edward!" Bella cried leaping into my chest and started crying. "Even if I loose, I'll never leave your side."

"That will just make you try harder then," Emmett announced coming down the stairs. "So do we want to do this now or later?"

"Now," she replied and I nodded. Bella went to get up but I pulled her into a hug and whispered "good luck" in her ear and let her go.

Bella POV

Edward pulled me into a hug when I went to follow Emmett, knowing that if I failed, I couldn't be with Edward until the wedding.

"Good luck," he whispered in my ear.

"Let's go Bella," Emmett said, grabbing my hand as we headed to his room.

When we entered his room Emmett turned around, "So, do you know what you're supposed to do?"

"Dur." I said sarcastically, I wanted to get his over and fast. I couldn't imagine being _intimate_ with anyone else but Edward.

Emmett pulled me to him and kissed me. It was nothing like Edward's, Emmett was rough and dominating. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and got a moan for my troubles.

_So close,_ I thought as I pushed him down on the bed and ripped open his shirt.

Emmett POV

When Bella kissed me back, I felt her tongue push itself into my mouth. I almost hummed, but instead moaned. Getting angry, she pushed me on the bed and ripped open my shirt. She studied my body trying to think of the best way to get me to hum.

Bella POV

Looking at Emmett without a shirt was like looking at a bodybuilder. When I felt him get hard underneath me, my brain hatched an insidious plan. If bodybuilders liked to tone their abs, then maybe that was their weakness. I moved down to Emmett's abs and began massaging them. All of a sudden, there was a sharp intake of breath and I felt my legs getting wet. When I looked down, I saw that his pants were soaked. Then I brushed my teeth over his stomach and he …

Edward POV

When Emmett and my Bella went up stairs, I waked over to Alice.

"Alice, am I going to win?"

"I don't know, she hasn't made any decisions yet."

"Well…keep me posted." I said as we set up the chess board to pass the time. Playing chess with a psychic is probably the hardest thing to do, especially when, mentally all I can here from her are various show tunes from the sixties. But miraculously, I was holding my own and called out "checkmate."

"Good game Edward. You win." Alice said with a smile.

"I win the bet?"

All of a sudden, there was a deep hum and the house shook.

"Yes!" I cheered. Bella did it.

"Wow, she did it." Rosalie exclaimed.

"But Alice, next time we play promise me that you'll mentally sing something else besides old show tunes. I can only listen to the "Andy Griffin Show" and "Brady Bunch" theme song so many times.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers! You guys rock. Here's chapter 5.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer does and all the credit goes to her wonderful, creative mind.**

Chapter 5 – An Accident and a Choice

Bella POV

The hum was so loud that I had to cover my ears. Seeing that I won, I went to see my Edward. Emmett started to follow, but then I turned around and said,

"Emmett, you might want to change your clothes before you come down."

Emmett looked down and saw that he was all wet.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right down." He said.

When I left the room, I busted out laughing and headed to the stairs. At the bottom was my god holding out his arms waiting for me. I ran down the stairs, but tripped down the last three and blacked out.

Edward POV

When I was done celebrating, I heard my sweet angel's laughter announcing her presence. So I went to the stairs to wait for her. When she saw me, she ran down the stars but dripped and fell down the last few of them.

"Bella!" I cried, "Bella, get up!"

Then I noticed that she was bleeding.

"Someone call Carlisle, Bella's hurt!" I yelled.

At that moment, Alice came around the corner to help.

"Come on Edward, we need to get her to the hospital."

I got up and carried Bella to the Volvo and rushed her to the hospital. When we got there, Carlisle was waiting with a stretcher to receive her.

"Edward, go park the car and then come in, we should have some answers by then." Carlisle said to me.

I went and parked the car and was inside within five minutes but Carlisle wasn't done yet, so I waited in the lobby. Another agonizingly slow ten minutes passed before the rest of my family came with Charlie and joined me.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded.

"She tripped down the stairs." I answered.

"Why didn't you grab her, like usual?" he growled grabbing a fistful of my shirt collar.

"I didn't expect her to trip coming down the stairs." I explained coolly.

Just then Carlisle came in and called us over.

"Bella's going to be fine. She hit her head on a sharp corner of the stairs, but she didn't crack her skull."

"Thank god," Charlie said with a sigh of relief and sat down.

"But Edward, could I speak to you in private for a moment."

I followed Carlisle into a secluded hallway and asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to put this Edward but, Bella's dying."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Dying from what?"

Carlisle took an unneeded deep breath and said, "She has breast cancer. We found it when we put her through the CAT scan."

I fell to my knees while tears poured from my eyes. "How long does she have?"

"About a month without surgery, but I'm afraid that if we have the surgery now she wont make it."

"Then what should we do?" I asked my voice hollow and lifeless.

"Professionally, I'd say take it out now and risk her possibly dying during surgery. But as a father-in-law, I'd say get married; change her, then go into surgery."

"Should we tell her?" I asked.

"It's up to you," Carlisle replied.

He left to bring the rest of the Cullens in. When they saw me, they rushed to my side. Alice knelt down next to me and hugged me.

"Edward, it's going to be okay." She assured me.

"Alice, truthfully tell me if Bella will live." I begged.

"Edward…" she started.

"Please, I want to know."

Alice sighed, "I don't know Edward, since you haven't made any decisions yet. I won't know, until you finally decide on what to do."

"I'll be able to tell if you lie to me Alice." I said as I tapped my temple. "When that time comes, please don't lie to protect me."

I got up and followed Carlisle into Bella's room. She looked so broken, lying in the bed with IV's hooked up to her. I entered as quietly as I could and took a seat in the chair nearby.

"Edward?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said as I took her hand.

"What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs and blacked out. Then I brought you to the hospital. Oh, Bella I'm so sorry for letting you get hurt."

"I didn't get hurt because of you." She reassured me. "You can't always save me Edward. But at least we won the bet."

I chuckled, "Yes, you were wonderful." Then I noticed a open folder of her CAT scans.

Bella POV

I followed Edward's gaze to the folder sitting on the table across the room. He motioned to try and nonchalantly close it, but I interjected, "Edward, none of that surprised me. I've known for a long time."

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to act coy.

"I mean, I already know about the cancer."

"How?" Carlisle just found it an hour ago.

"It skips a generation." I explained, "My great, great, grandmother and my grandmother had it. Now I unfortunately have it."

"But it's not fair!" he said. My heart melted at the fact that he sounded so much like a child right now.

"Edward, this is life." I said. "As much as I don't want to be human, I come with all the flaws and eminent consequences."

"But I don't want you to die."

"Everyone dies Edward, you died. Even though you may still go on "living," your heart no longer beats. There's a very thin line that separates the living and dying and it's so fragile that we might not notice when that line breaks. All we can only hope for is the time that life gives us, however short that may be."

Edward looked up, his topaz eyes meeting my brown ones. "I could give you eternity."

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is my story, but I do not own any of the characters

**Disclaimer: This is my story, but I do not own any of the characters. The characters of this fic all go to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter six

Family Decision

**Bella POV**

When we entered the waiting room I was met by my two families, the Cullens and Charlie. That's when I decided to make my announcement to them. "Every one I know you are worried about me but the thing is that every other woman on my mom's side has had breast cancer. Thanks go to Carlisle for finding out I have it too so I know that I have it as well. So I'd like to move up the wedding date before I go in for the operation.

When I said this Charlie collapsed into the chair behind him. "We'll have to call Renee and get her opinion on this." He told me.

We all got into the cars and headed over to the Cullens house because it had more room. When we all got inside we sat down at the table while Edward called Renee on his cell phone and put it on speaker phone

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hey Phil, it's me Bella, could I talk to my mom?" I replied

"Sure kiddo." We heard Phil hand the phone off.

"Bella?" Renee asked

"Hi mom."

"Bella!" My mom yelled.

"Mom listen, I had to go to the hospital and we found out that that I had what grandma had."

"Well then get it out. I don't want to lose you." All of a sudden we heard her crying through the other end.

"Mom we wanted to ask you if you'd mind if we moved the wedding up."

"I'm coming up right away. Phil call the airlines and get me a plane ticket."

"So were moving the date up?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Yeah!" Squealed Alice.

"Alice?" My mom asked. "Bella who all is listening to this phone call?"

"The Cullens, Charlie, and myself." I answered

"Honey I got you the earliest plane I could." We heard Phil call through the other end.

"When does it leave?" My mom asked.

"In about two hours."

"Well Bella it looks like I will be seeing you soon. Bye."

"Bye." We all replied. Edward closed his phone and returned it to his pocket.

"Bella why don't you stay here and help Alice with planning the wedding." Charlie suggested.

"Okay." I smirked. I knew Alice wouldn't need me. That meant I could spend more personal time with Edward.

"Alright, bye." Charlie called while getting in his curser.

"Bye." I called after him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter I hoped you liked it and I hope you review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is my story, but I do not own any of the characters

**Warning: This chapter contains lemons at the end. So if that is not your thing skip this chapter. But at the end I have a little announcement to make. So go to the end if you want to skip over the lemon.**

Chapter Seven

Changing plans

**Bella POV**

After Charlie left we went inside only to find Alice running around like a crazy person and it looked like she was panicking.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well now that the wedding has been moved up, there's so much to do in so little time." All of a sudden Alice stopped bouncing around and Jasper came and grabbed her around the waist. "Thanks Jasper." She said in his ear.

"Edward could you and Bella come to my office for a bit." Carlisle asked just loud enough that I could hear him.

So Edward and I headed upstairs and knocked on his office door when we arrived.

"Come in and have a seat."

"What did you want to see us for?" I asked.

"Well I've been looking at the treaty to see if there is a way around the treaty with the wolves so we don't start a war." Carlisle explained,"and the only thing that I have found is that if we change you out of the Forks area and you give your consent, the wolves can't make war.

"Well the wolves know that this is my choice and that I want to do this." I told him.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about this. We're just making sure that the werewolves try not change the treaty." Edward finally added in.

"So Carlisle, this is the original vampire-werewolf treaty?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like to look at it?" He asked.

I nodded my head and Carlisle handed me the treaty. While I was reading it I looked sideways at Edward and saw him nod at Carlisle the look at me. "So if we have to go where are we going to go?" I asked.

"We're going to be going north to Tanya's family in Alaska." Carlisle explained.

"Okay if that's all you wanted us for, we'll take our leave." Edward said while picking me up. He to us to his soon-to-be-our room, placed me on the bed, and backed away. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" He asked with obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Because I knew this is how everyone would react and I didn't want anyone to be acting differently around me and worrying."

"Is this why you wanted me to change you so soon?"

"Part of it, the other is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." I told him while grabbing his hand and bringing it up to my face.

**Edwards POV**

My Angle pulled my hand up to her face while I brought the other up to hold her head in my hands. "Bella you are my everything but I'm feeling very hurt that you never told about this." I whispered. Then I pulled her face up to mine and planted a kiss on her lips. When I kissed her I felt a single tear fall from her eye, down my cheek, and into her shirt.

Bella pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "What were you and Carlisle talking about?"

"We were talking about how we would have to be careful just in case the wolves tried to stop us from taking you."

"What did you come up with?"

"Well if they tried to stop us we would have you go talk to them and tell them that this is what you wanted." I said while pulling her into a kiss again.

"Edward do you think that we could continue from where we left off earlier?"

"Sure. That's the other thing that Carlisle and I were talking about. He said if I wanted you to have every human experience, then this would be one of the last ones.

"What the last?"

"Getting married."

I pulled her into a kiss and this time I never let go. I ran my tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She granted it immediately and our tongues met and danced while trying to gain dominance. I snaked a hand up her shirt and she jumped into my arms. I grabbed her knees and slowly placed her on the bed while pulling away her shirt.

"Edward, what about your family?" She asked in between kisses.

"They left to give us a little privacy." Then my mouth was on her again and I was kissing her with every ounce of passion I held for her. Meanwhile Bella was taking my shirt off as fast as she could, and I let her. I wanted her first time to be at a human pace. Her hand grabbed mine and put them on her pants, letting me know what she wanted me to do.

**Bella POV**

When Edward understood what I wanted him to do I let him take my pants off. When he took them off he took them off at a human pace. He looked at me and I understood that he wanted this to be special for me. Then he snaked his hands under me so he could take off my bra. To help him I arched my back to give him some more room. He gasped and froze when I did that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that you just bushed yourself into me and I wasn't ready."

"Sorry." I apologized.

Then his hands were taking my bra off and cupping my breasts in his hands. He then lowered his head down to them and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it until I started moaning in ecstasy. When I could I took him clothes of when I didn't have Edward doing something that made me unable to move. After playing with me for a while he took my pants and panties off and lowered himself onto me. Then he put his face into the crook on my neck, started liking the skin that was there, and started humming up a storm.

"Edward are you okay." I asked.

"Perfect." He sighed. Then his hands were in my hair and playing with in while carefully sucking on my neck. After awhile he positioned himself at my entrance. "Bella are you sure that you want to do this?"

"YES, GOD YES." I screamed in ecstasy.

"It'll hurt." Edward explained worriedly.

"I know. Pain before pleasure." I assured him. When Edward entered me it was slow but it hurt really but replaced by pure heavenly pleasure. Edward sped up and all to soon I felt liquid inside of me. My eyes shot open with surprise.

"Sorry that snuck up on me." He flipped us around so I was on top and said,"sleep my love." He started humming my lullaby until I fell asleep

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter I hoped you liked it and I hope you review. For my announcement: I'm not really good at writing weddings but if I get at least 20 reviews I will write the wedding and everything in between. HINT HINT. Adios.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

The Dream

**BPOV**

I was on the verge of falling asleep, after Edward and I finished making love. "Sleep my love" he told me an then started humming my lullaby.

--

_I knew it was a dream, but I didn't think that it would be this real. I stood in the meadow and looked into the woods wondering where Edward was, when I heard something shift around behind me. I turned around hoping to see Edward but instead saw my Grandma Swan looking at me with a smile on her face. _

"_Hi Bella." She said in a sweet voice that I never could forget. Even though she was dead, she looked exactlyas I remembered her at her funeral.._

"_Hi Grandma. What are you doing in my dream?" I asked._

"_Bella I have come to see you. I have missed you andnI think it is time to explain something to you."_

"_Grandma I know all about the breast cancer and I've already taken care of it." I explained._

"_Okay then, the other thing was what is that ring on your finger? You aren't married are you?" _

"_No, but I'm going to be getting married in the next few days to the man of my dreams."_

_All of a sudden, I heard something move in the woods behind me. When I looked I saw Edward standing in the shadows as if to not show himself for what he was. I motioned him to join us but saw him shake his head. I knew he didn't want his secret spilled._

"_Edward it's alright, this is my grandma. She died eight years ago so you wont have to worry about your secret. So come on out and let my grandma see you."_

_Edward stepped out of the woods and walked up next to me. When the sunlight hit his skin my grandma had a look on her face as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. _

"_Gran don't worry about how he's sparkling because he does that whenever he steps into the sun. Soon I will be like that which will help me stay alive during the operation, because I'm too far along to be able to have a high chance of surviving the operation."_

"_He kind of looks like the doctor I had when I had my cancer when he stands in the sun like that. What's his name by the way?" She asked._

"_Edward Cullen" I told her proudly._

"_Not as in Carlisle Cullen."_

"_He's my father. Why do you ask?" Edward asked her._

"_He's the doctor that helped treat my cancer."_

"_WHAT!" I said in surprise._

"_Yes he was my doctor. So this is your dream boy that you're going to be marrying?" _

"_Yes he is and he is going to be giving me my future once we're married."_

_Gran looked at Edward,"If you promise to take care of my granddaughter and protect her from all evils then I will consent to this engagement."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Well then I give you my permission to marry. Now I guess that this is good-bye for now," _

--

I awoke to a bouncing at my feet and a growl near my ear. I pulled my head up to see Edward snarling and Alice bouncing up and down at the foot of the bed. "Alice what are you doing here?"

"You have your wedding in three days and we need to finish planning it. So please get out of bed and help me finish so you won't have to worry about anything until the wedding."

"Alice please, she just woke up and she's probably hungry. And I know she needs a shower." Edward objected.

"Alright Edward, but no funny business in between now and then." Alice said pointedly.

Alice left the room and Edward pulled me in for a kiss. All of a sudden we heard Alice scream, "Edward don't you even think about it." I pulled away hiding a smile knowing where he must've been going with this so, I gathered my shower supplies.

I took my shower and let the hot water run over me to loosen up whatever muscles were tight. Then I went back to Edward's room and found that he wasn't there, so I grabbed some clothes, dressed, and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Once in the kitchen, I saw that Esme had outdone herself and cooked at three course breakfast. While eating, Carlisle came and told me how things were going to work when it came time for me to get changed. After he explained it I remembered my dream and wanted to see if it was true. "Carlisle will you excuse me for a minute." I headed upstairs and into my purse where I kept copied photos of my family.

Once I had the picture I went back downstairs. "Carlisle did you ever have a patient by the name of Angel Swan."

"I can't recall. Why?"

"Here take a look." I handed him the picture and saw his eyes go wide with shock.

"How do you know this woman?" He asked.

"This is my grandmother and she said she knew you from when she was younger."

"When did she tell you?"

"Last night during the dream I had. Oh and Edward my grandmother gave us her blessing so we could marry."

Edward hugged me and the rest of the family congratulated us. Alice took me upstairs and her room looked like a hurricane went through it. "So Alice when did hurricane Alice come through here."

"HA HA Bella, this is everything for your wedding but there are a few more things that I need to know." For the next few hours Alice put me through torture with the wedding plans when we heard a big crash come from downstairs. We rushed out of the room to see what had gotten hurt.

When we got to the railing Edward and Emmet were wrestling on the floor and it looked like the a few things were broken.

**EPOV**

It had been a few hours since Alice took Bella and I was starting to get really bored so I watched some TV. There was nothign on but soap operas so I settled down to watch one. I was in the middle of it when Emmet put his hand on my shoulder. "So Edward, are you watching these so you get some ideas of what to do to Bella during your next time alone. Because from what I heard you did great things to her."

That's when I snapped. I didn't want to hear things like that coming from this sex crazed pig. I grabbed him and threw him into the wall by the door. When he landed he sprang at me, catching me at the middle, and sent us flying into Esme's table. It shattered underneath us and collapsed in tiny pieces. Meanwhile the rest of the family had come to see what was happening. That's when Esme walked inside.

After seeing what we had done she walked up to us and grabbed us both by an ear and pulled us outside. Even though she was a pacifist, you never broke anything of hers with out getting a severe punishment. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER THIS TIME" she screamed.

"Well I was watching some soap operas on TV when Emmet came over and asked if I was watching them to see if I could find anything that I could do with Bella. Then he told me he stayed close enough to the house so that he could hear us." I explained.

"DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO SEND HIM FLYING INTO THE TABLE? AND **YOU,** WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPY ON HIM WHEN HE WANTED TO BE ALONE WITH BELLA." Esme screamed. "NOW I WANT YOU BOTH BACK INSIDE TO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE AND AFTER YOU'RE DONE I WANT YOU TO TAKE ALICE SHOPPING FOR A NEW TABLE."

We both shuddered knowing what we had to look forward to. For Emmet knew what it was like to go shopping for furniture with Alice, and I knew from reading her thoughts when he had to buy Esme a new table from when he broke it with Rosalie. So we both trudged inside and started working on cleaning up. When we were done I got Alice and Emmet. Bella offered to come but I refused to put her through hell.

When we got inside my Volvo I noticed that my gas tank was nearly empty. Emmet offered his jeep but found the same problem. The same went for Alice's Porch. Seeing as we were without gas I went back inside to get the keys to Bella's Lamborghini, knowing her car had plenty of gas, but couldn't find them anywhere. I ran upstairs to find Bella sitting on our bed reading a book. "Bella could you please drive us to the furniture store. Our gas tanks are nearly empty."

"What you couldn't find my keys?" She asked.

"No." I admitted.

"Well then, you didn't look hard enough."

She walked out ahead of me and to her car. Then she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the key. She started her car while we clambered in then took off down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't think of how to make this chapter out how I wanted it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the wonderful person that brought the characters to life.**

**Chapter 9**

**Shopping and a fun night**

**Edward's POV**

As we were heading out I was thinking on how sorry I was for dragging Bella into this and how long it was going to take. She had her right hand on the arm rest in between us and I laid my hand on hers and gave her a reassuring smile and sat back waiting for us to get on the highway.

"So Alice, where are we picking up the table from?" Bella asked. "Then where are we going to be going?"

"WHAT?!" Emmett and I asked.

"Did you guys forget that I'm psychic and I saw that this was going to be happening?" She saw our dumbfounded looks and took this as a no. "Alright Bella. First we are going to be going to Port Angeles to be picking up the table and then we are going to Seattle to go to Victoria Secrets."

"So this is what you were hiding from me." I stated. I had noticed that Alice had been hiding her thoughts from me lately. "Are you the one that siphoned the gas out of our gas tanks?"

"Yep." She was bouncing on her seat looking really smug with herself. "But I just put the tanks of gas in your Volvo's trunk."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because Bella wanted to go and I knew Edward wouldn't le her come with us."

Soon we arrived in Port Angeles and Alice took us to an empty warehouse and led us around to the back. We got out of the car and Alice opened the door with a keypad on the side of the door. Inside were a bunch of labeled boxes in different piles. She went to a pile labeled "Tables" and grabbed one that was made from red pine.

"Alice what is this place?" Bella asked.

"This is my storage area for things that we might need in the immediate future."

Emmett and I took the table to the car while Alice showed Bella around the warehouse and showed her what she had thought that we would need soon. They soon joined us in the car and we set off to Seattle.

When we arrived at the mall we saw Rosalie's BMW in the parking lot.

"Hey is Rosalie here?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Yes. She is here. But you are going to be shopping in a girl's underwear store and you can't complain about it." Alice explained.

"And what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well now that Bella is a grown woman, it is time for her to find a new style of clothes. We are also going to a few other stores and we are going to be finding her some new clothes. And before you ask _she_ came to _me_."

**Bella's POV**

When Alice told Emmett and Edward what we were going to be doing I could tell that he was becoming a little uncomfortable. So, I put my arm around his waist and gave him a reassuring hug.

When we got into the store Rosalie grabbed me and dragged me to the changing room right away and sent me into a room. Inside were a bunch of different bras all made in a different styles. Then I saw numbers on the hangers and tried them on. The types I liked best were made of silk and lace. On the hanger were the numbers 3 and 6.

"Rosalie I like numbers three and six the best." I called.

"Alright just leave them in the changing room and I'll send Alice to go get the supplies." Rosalie called back.

I changed back into my clothes and came out of the changing room and Rosalie sent me to the next one. Inside were a bunch of different types of sleep ware. When I found the types I like best I called the number out to Rosalie and heard Alice race off. The next one had swimwear and the last room had some very skimpy dresses. I only called one number because I like my dresses normal cut.

I noticed that when we got out of the store Alice was coming back into the mall from the car. "She took all of the clothes to the car." Rosalie whispered into my ear. Next we were off to Abercrombie and Fitch. This time we let the guys in on what we were buying and even let Edward pick out a few things. We got me some new shirts and pants that hugged my curves.

When we went to pay for my things Edward handed me a Debit Card that had the name Bella Cullen written on it and gave me a pin number for it. I paid for my clothes and then we went to the car and stashed the clothes inside and then went to the food court and got me some food.

After I ate I took everyone to the Barnes and Noble and told them to pick out some books and I went to go get me some. When I checked out I found that Edward had grabbed some mystery novels, Alice had grabbed some fashion books, Rosalie had grabbed romance novels, and Emmet had grabbed some martial arts books. By the time we had left the mall it was nearing 7 o'clock and tomorrow Rene would be arriving in town. The day after would be the wedding and the next day I would be leaving to become a vampire for the rest of my life.

When I got home Alice and Rosalie sent Edward and Emmett to go put the gas back into the tank while they took me upstairs and got my stuff unpacked. "Bella I want you to grabbed one of your new _nightgowns_ and go into the bathroom. Once you get changed I want you to give me a call on my cell phone and I'll send Edward up to you."

They left be alone and I grabbed my deep blue baby doll from my dresser and got into it. I took a look in the mirror and saw that with my hair down and over my shoulder I almost looked as good as some vampires already. I grabbed by cell phone and called Alice. As soon as Alice was off the phone the door to the room was opening and Edward stepped in. As soon as he saw me his mouth dropped.

**Edward's POV**

When I got inside Alice told me to wait for a minute while Bella got changed. At first I thought that she just wanted time to herself but then I saw a glimpse of something in Alice's mind. Before I could ask Alice's phone started ringing and she sent me up. When I opened the door I didn't see Bella at first.

Then I saw her and then I thought that I had died and gone to heaven. Bella had put on the deep blue that I loved on her so much and started sashaying her way towards me in such a seductive manner that I almost leapt at her and took her then. But I held off and gathered her in my arms and covered her mouth with mine.

After I gathered her into my arms I took her over to the bed and laid her down onto it and took a look at the goddess lying in front of me. She then pulled me down by my shirt and started working it off while I was rubbing my hands on any skin I could.

When she finally got my shirt off she started working on my pants. I slid myself out of them and lay on top of her while holding my weight up and started rubbing our nether regions. Then I slipped my hand down and took off the panties and started rubbing her clit while she tried to slip off by boxers. When I took my hands away to get my boxers off she groaned in displeasure and then gasped when I laid on top of her fully naked.

**Bella's POV**

At first when Edward took his hands away from my clit I thought that he was going to stop. But then he laid on top of me and I gasp when I felt his member on top of me. Then he started moving his hips and I felt the friction between us. So I slid my hands down to take my panties off and found that Edward had taken them off already.

I pulled Edward's face towards my and pulled him into a kiss that sent a shiver down his spine. Then I felt him move to enter me and hesitated and I whispered to him, "Edward I want you inside me. OH GOD YES." He entered me and I felt myself stretch to hold him. Just then I felt him start moving inside me and I started gasping for breath and gripping him tight. I arched back and then felt my release in an explosion of pleasure. I screamed and then I felt Edward stiffen and release inside of me.

He rolled us over so that I was laying on top of him and I started putting kisses on his chest. "Thank you Edward. That was wonderful." When I listened closer I noticed that he was humming with content. Then I started kissing his neck and heard him gasp pulled me closer to him.

**Edward's POV**

When I felt Bella starting to kiss my neck I pulled her close and started kissing her neck and running my hands down her sides and started rubbing her thighs. I felt myself harden and entered Bella again ready to go for another round. I let her take the pace of this round. "My angel, take this however you want." She sat up and put her hands on my chest to steady herself and started rocking her hips against me.

Then she laid on top of me and started kissing me and I felt all of the passion she had. Her kisses were so passionate that they made my toes curl and I thought that I was going to release early. "Edward, wait for me so that we can release together."

"I'll try."

Then I started to rub my hands over her breast and started to feel her shiver with pleasure and panting. Then she started to moving quickly and I told her, "Bella I can't wait any longer."

"I can't either." Then she started kissing my throat and I kissed her and thrust into her. Just then I felt myself release and she orgasmed with me. Then she whispered, "Wow." And then fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I would love it if you reviewed.**

**Next chapter: Pre wedding jitters. **


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for waiting everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just play on the playground Stephenie Meyer made for us.

**Chapter 10**

**Pre-wedding Matters**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Edward was holding me and humming a song to himself. I decided to make this a good morning and start the day off in a _happy _manner for the both of us.

"Bella don't you even think about it. Your mom arrives in two hours and we have to get you ready for the day." Alice yelled from outside the door.

_Damn Alice and her ability to see the future._ I got out of bed and started to make my way over to the dresser so that I could get changed for the day. After I got into my clothes I turned around to find Edward staring at me. "See something you like?" I asked.

"Only the angle that is going to be mine by tomorrow night." Edward paused to look at me for a second. "And what is hidden underneath those clothes."

I walked to the bathroom so that I could clean up after last light. I took off my clothes so that I could get into the shower and found that Edward was right behind me.

"Edward don't _you_ even think about it. Bella needs to get done without any distractions. Considerably you."

"Ah the sound of our little pixie psychic in the morning." Edward joked.

"You're rather chipper this morning." I pointed out.

"I could say the same thing to you." He replied.

"Edward I made love to the man of my dreams last night and waking up to you in the morning is enough to make me overjoyed." I told him.

"Well making love to you and then hearing you moaning my name in your sleep is enough for me." He stated. "I'll be waiting down stairs for you and I'll have your breakfast waiting."

When Edward left I stepped into the shower and cleaned myself off and got ready for the last two days of being Bella Swan.

**Edwards POV**

When I left Bella in the bathroom I thought of how wonderful it is going to be sharing a bed with her every night for the rest of our lives. When I arrived downstairs it looked like a complete mess. "Hey when did a tornado blow through here?"

Alice appeared in the doorway holding what looked like a seating chart. "SHUT UP EDWARD. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A GOOD NIGHT DOESN'T MEAN THE REST OF US DID." She screamed.

Then there was a big wave of calmness coming from Jasper and even that didn't help any. Alice was just as jittery as ever. I then went into the kitchen and started making waffles and bacon. After a few minutes I heard the shower shut off and Bella walking around. Soon she started coming downstairs and she looked around the corner.

"Something smells good." She announced.

"But someone smells even better." I stated.

"Alright Edward I know you want to eat me but you're just going to have to wait for your taste." She joked.

"Bella, that's not funny." I scolded her. I handed her a plate of food and let her tuck in so that we could get going. Once she was done she gave me her plate and went to go to the car. We still didn't know whose car we were going to be taking but Bella had gotten into her car.

After about an hour we arrived to the airport just as mom's flight was landing so that we didn't have to wait. When she came out of the gate she ran to me and basically tackled me saying, "I can't believe my little baby is going to be married tomorrow."

"Mom…can't…breath." I gasped because she squeezed me so hard.

"Oh sorry honey. Hello Edward it's good to see you again and it's good to see that you are taking good care of my daughter."

"Yes ma'am. I'm glad that I'm going to be married to her." He told my mom.

We went to collect her baggage and then went to go put her stuff into my car. My mom noticed that I had opened the doors. "Might I ask whose car this is?" She asked.

"This is my car. My old one got into an accident and Edward bought me a new one so that I could have a mode of transportation." I explained while shooting Edward a look that would tell him that it was his fault for the demise of my truck.

After we got back to Edward's house and let my mom look around Carlisle and Esme came out side and welcomed my mom to their home. Then Alice came out and said a speedy hello and grabbed me and dragged me inside. Once inside Alice grabbed me and flew up the stairs.

Once in her room she threw me on the bed and just bent over me. "Alright this is how this is going to work. You are going to sit here and finish planning this with me and with no objections we are going to get this done."

"Alright Alice you win." I sighed. "I'll stay here and help finish. Although I am warning you my mind won't be here, it'll be off dreaming about Edward."

"Well forget it the only people that are here are Esme, your mom, Rose, me, and you. Tonight is going to be us girls only, seeing as you're going to be getting married tomorrow."

After a few hours we had all of the details finished and then went downstairs to find Esme and my mom on the couch with their noses in gardening magazines and Esme explaining which plants would do well in Jacksonville.

"Alright we can get the party started." Alice told them.

I just stared at her in horror. Knowing Alice a party to her would be total horror for the rest of us, except Rose.

The party included manicures and pedicures for everyone. Then Rene and Esme told us about their weddings.

Esme's story was made up because I knew what the real story was. So she started hers by saying that they had met in college and started out with a friendship but then went farther and entered into a relationship. "Well when Carlisle asked me to marry him I couldn't hold my happiness in and we ended up having a small ceremony in a small town church and we've been together ever since."

"So Bella what are your worries for tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"Well the only thing that I'm worried about is that I'll forget something."

"There is nothing to worry about seeing as you are just getting worried now you're going to be fine tomorrow." Esme told her.

"I'm just worried that the cancer is going to affect you tomorrow." Rene told me.

Just then I yawned and slowly got up and started to make my way up to my bedroom and everyone else followed my lead. Even though I knew that Rose, Alice, and Esme just followed just because they needed to keep up the illusion that they were normal humans I knew that they were going to just come out of their rooms later and just keep quiet.

For the rest of the time before I slipped off to sleep I got ready for bed and also got everything ready for tomorrow. Right before I slipped off to sleep I took one last look at the ring on my ring finger and at my dress and smiled with delight knowing that in less than 24 hours I would no longer have to worry about dying and I would be able to spend the rest of the eternity with the love of my life and immortality.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I won't be able to post for awhile while I get ready for college.**


End file.
